zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Defenders of Justice
Something is going on at the good old ZPD headquarters we always work at It´s a family day, where cops can bring in your loved ones for a visit One of those cops is the chief itself, a strong, caring and charismatic leader Makes me feel proud to be married to that beautiful creature Judy´s showing her office for our little ones for the first time Looking around the place eagerly, maybe they want to make the world a better place in the future? With your glasses, badge and uniform, you look so strong and proud, but also quite motherly too All seven of our children will grow up into fine citizens with you as their mom, I´m sure My wife and chief, you look just like the same bunny I met for the first time back in the day Our unforgettable first adventure together, where we got lots of new friends in the city The quest that brought peace back to Zootopia for every mammal However, we also discovered the greatest triumph of all The start of one new life and a strong, unbreakable love Despite being a rabbit and fox, we are surprisingly alike While you can be friends with anyone, there´s only one significant other Someone who looks beyond the surface and accepts you for who you are All the good things we´ve done for each other have had such an impact I hear your kind voice in my head, even when you´re not present You´re a gorgeous yet tough and fearless bunny, a real warrior queen Yet you value your loved ones and family over your job and position It really shows when you lift Jason on your shoulders and smile at the little kit Proudly and joyfully, I see you show your first medal to him and let him hold it Maybe our old enemy was right after all, you make for a great face for the ZPD Together, we took on her and some of the greatest evils the city had ever faced I know that love and happiness are not easy to achieve But it´s not impossible when we face our obstacles with courage The day we became husband and wife was when our happiest day begun We may still face hard days, but we never have to go through them alone My bunny wife has already led the force skillfully and responsibly You´re great at whatever you do, whether as a chief, wife or a mommy We also show our kids some photos that are there to remind us of our early years And I´ve introduced them to Clawhauser too, as well as the other officers Just walking around the place is enough to fill my head with nostalgia Even though we still serve as the protectors of Zootopia Ginnifer is excited, and mentions how she too wants to be a cop when she´s older You smile as you put your old ZPD hat on her head, encouraging her We´re so happy that the barriers between our kinds have been broken Now predator and prey are like a big family, with days of prejudice long gone Seeing my family members closely together like this fills me with a joyful feeling Gently, I place my paws around your beautiful figure, giving a warm kiss and a hug Closing your eyes contently, you love moments like this They´re what you love to get from me the most, more than roses and birthday presents The love and understanding between different species is what we represent We´re the new family of Wilde and Hopps, fate can´t tear us apart Judy, me and our children all stand together here, lovingly and close Like a family of the defenders of justice. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories set while Judy is the ZPD chief Category:What if-scenarios